


【景喜】捆绑play

by senran221



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221
Summary: 一个捆绑play速打
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 4





	【景喜】捆绑play

**Author's Note:**

> 一个捆绑play速打

佐藤今晚很生气。  
河野昨晚没回来，今早秘书才找到他。偷偷摸摸跟朋友跑去唱歌，连个信息都没留。满身的戾气冷得能把空气冻僵，秘书站在旁边浑身发抖，河野先生要遭殃了。  
今天早上在不归佐藤先生旗下的一家酒吧里找到了河野先生，醉醺醺的，满身酒气，还说不想回去。秘书对于佐藤养的这个情人感到疑惑，佐藤先生对他掏心掏肺，他却天天想着往外跑。桌上的钢笔又摔坏了一支，秘书看见佐藤起身，慌慌张张地想打电话给司机，却被佐藤止住了。  
“我自己回家。”  
黑色的威龙疾驰在山路，往郊区别墅去，夹在两指间的烟被大口地吸着，烟蒂停留在指尖，烫伤了佐藤的手。眉心打着死结，瞳仁里的目光带着难以克制的愤怒，河野跟自己越走越远，佐藤甚至不知道这样绑着他究竟对不对。  
车子驶入别墅车库，管家正站在门口。佐藤径直朝二楼走去，看见双手被绑在身后的河野背靠着床头合眼睡着。佐藤想问究竟是谁敢绑着自己的人，却想起就是因为没绑住河野才溜出去的。  
河野听到声音就醒了，只是闭眼假寐，佐藤身上的烟草味刺激着自己的鼻腔。两个人是从什么时候变成这样的，好像是佐藤的占有欲莫名其妙的浓重，限制自己的出行开始。  
霸道的吻吻遍自己的脸，在眼睑处格外流连，佐藤的气息包裹了河野，他不得不睁眼，用自己的眼神抗议对方未经同意的亲密行为。  
“你就这么想离开我？”  
“我想出去。”  
“我没有不让你出去。”  
“然后让你的人寸步不离跟在我旁边吗？”  
河野狭长的眼眸里尽是倔强，沾染了几分不服气的水雾，佐藤没有回答，只是吻他。  
“我不放心。”  
“那我们没得说。”  
“你在担心什么？”  
“担心你不爱我。”  
两人额头相抵，佐藤眼里的情欲浓重而赤裸，视线几乎能把河野灼伤，呼吸在空气中交缠。接着呼吸消失，吻带着撕咬和狠劲，唇齿间分不清是谁的血。  
佐藤在河野的唇瓣咬了一口，把人拉到床下，河野被突如其来的力量拉扯得失去重心，跪在佐藤脚边，双手捆在身后，佐藤的手摁在自己的后脑，眼前是对方已经耸立的性器。  
“今晚我尽兴了，往后便不让人跟着你。”  
“帮我口。”  
河野跪着仰头，只能看见佐藤线条分明的下颚，这人说话从不反悔，上学时说要追自己是，在一起后说要养自己也是。  
自己是爱他的，只不过对方逼得太紧，河野有些无所适从。  
脸贴近凸起的裆部，河野高挺的鼻梁蹭过佐藤的性器，舌头找到裤子的拉链，勾到两齿间咬住往下拉，勃起的性器从开口处挤出，内裤包裹着。河野微微仰头想要解开佐藤的皮带，却被过于锋利的皮带扣割伤了舌头，突如其来的刺痛感让河野倒吸一口冷气，下巴被扣起，佐藤低下头来吻他，用力吮吸着舌头的伤口，河野被吻得喘不过气，津液顺着两人紧贴的唇缝坠落，双唇分开时两个人都气喘吁吁，河野的耳尖红透了，像待摘的成熟果实。  
“傻子。”  
“皮带都不会解。”  
佐藤站起身把裤子褪下扔到一边，重新坐在床沿，修长的手摁住河野的头往自己下体凑，浓密的耻毛拂在河野脸上，他有些痒。勃起的性器被河野用舌尖舔了一遍，上目线盯着佐藤，四目相对，唇边的那根东西好像更烫了一点，河野笑着把佐藤的性器含住，温热的舌头滑过柱体，慢慢地把佐藤的性器往深处吞。  
“含深一点。”  
“多用你的喉咙。”  
“咬到一次多做一次。”  
前端顶在喉间，异物感让河野自然的吞噎，他缓缓来回移动口腔，仍由那根性器进进出出，后穴一阵又一阵的空虚感，性器已经自然勃起，河野把佐藤的性器从口中抽出，侧脸去吻佐藤耻毛下的囊袋，舌头舔过，双唇轻轻舔吸，他听见佐藤的喘息声越来越重，再次把性器放进口腔内，温热的触感很快让佐藤缴械投降，精液射在河野口内，被跪着的人吞下，唇角流出几滴浊白，像最猛烈的催情药。  
佐藤扯着河野手腕交界处的皮手铐，把人丢在床上，河野背对着佐藤，屁股向上抬，裤子几乎是被扯开的，佐藤的贯穿迅速而凶猛，把河野顶的往前滑，又被佐藤抓住手铐扯了回来。  
“太深了。”  
身后的人已经开始抽插，两个人对彼此的身体太熟悉，互相都知道敏感点在何处，穴道包裹着佐藤粗大的性器，溢出一股又一股欢迎的液体，肉体碰撞的啪啪声在郊区别墅里回荡，佣人们回了房间，别墅里只有淫靡声作响。  
余怒未消的男人肏起人来又深又狠，河野呻吟着，津液顺着脖颈滴在床单上，佐藤伸手掰过他的头跟他接吻，腰拉得更近，河野觉得自己后面快要撑破了。  
肠壁被肏得外翻，穴口上一层透明的粘腻液体，佐藤把河野抱起来走到浴室，河野的上半身趴在盥洗台上，看见自己弥漫着情潮的脸。  
手铐被解开，佐藤让河野的手摁在洗手台上，修长的手指扣紧河野的指缝中，低头亲吻对方的脖子，呻吟声愈发地重，佐藤觉得河野上挑的眉眼像媚药，自己魂都丢给他了。  
“爱我吗？”  
“……爱……嗯……啊…啊”  
精液填满河野的后穴，沿着大腿根缓缓下滑，佐藤打开了浴缸里的水，把瘫坐在地上的人抱进了浴缸。  
“那出去了要记得回家。”  
“我没说我不回来。”  
“我怕你走了。”  
“不走。”  
背对着的两个人唇齿相依，佐藤扣着腰的手微微收紧，性器抵在了河野的后穴，他笑着说了一句：“再做一次。”


End file.
